Talk:Guild Hall
Cantha? I thought the Battle Isles were core.(in the article it says they are in cantha) Acglaphotis 14:41, 26 December 2006 (CST) :While the Battle Isles are Core as opposed to Factions only content (speaking in game technical terms), the Guild Hall isles are under the jurisdiction of the Canthan Empire (speaking in background lore terms). Thats why you have to negotiate with the Canthan Ambassador to get one. --MRA 08:57, 31 December 2006 (CST) Guild Hall Services Does anybody know if the Guild Hall services are transferable if your guild decides to purchase a new guild hall?--The King Tarosian 01:33, 7 May 2006 (CDT) --Update:-- Guild hall services ARE transferable if your guild DOES decide to purchase a new guild hall ;p --The King Tarosian 00:23, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :But do you have to pay for the new hall again? Or can you just change them whenever you feel like it without any associated cost?--Ts 11:39, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ---- ok, it is known, that by changing a hall, the services are transfered, too. i had a guildmate, that purchased the merchant NPC for our hall, when he left the guild, the NPC was gone too. so i guess, that the service NPC are linked to a player account, not to a guild. can anybody confirm that guess? :I'm guessing the above is quite old, but I want to make it plain here that a specific service does not dissapear if the player who bought it leaves the guild. All services bought, stay regardless of switching GH, members leaving/joining or even changes in leadership. Mr J 18:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Vine Seeds The vine seed in the Druids's isle, as last I played it, spawned in both bases, to the side. Has that changed? That would completely change the level dynamics. Someone who's recently played GVG, let me know. --Talrath Stormcrush 05:39, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) :I don't know. Most of the stuff I wrote in the article is "second hand" knowledge googled on the web. Since many websites about GW are from the beta days the info may be outdated. --Tetris L 05:54, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Got a friend to confirm: Vine seeds spawn in the bases. --Talrath Stormcrush 06:39, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) Maps started making some Guild Hall maps for guildwiki.org, but don't quite know what info to put on them. On one hand I think they should be clean, but on the other hand info about start locations and important objects/triggers might be useful as well. So suggestions are welcome. I've posted two of the maps here: http://kaarechr.dk/wp-gallery2.php?g2_view=core.ShowItem&g2_itemId=1111 kaarechr 23:58, 27 Aug 2005 (EST) :Perhaps small colored dots/shapes with a key? --Fyren 00:18, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) :: I've made some new map examples with keys/legends. Please comment ... http://kaarechr.dk/wp-gallery2.php?g2_view=core.ShowItem&g2_itemId=1111 kaarechr 21:45, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Looks nice to me so far. Might want to distinguish between levers and gates. Maybe change flag to flag stand. --Fyren 22:39, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) :::The colors used for the dots are hard for me to distinguish being partially color blind. Please use symbols instead of dots. Partial color blindness affects something like 7 percent of American men. I found a good map site and I am creating a new article to house them all Guild Hall Maps --User:Sith Penguin Lord--19:27 10 January 2007 Druid's Isle Image problem For me the Druid's Isle image is not showing like the rest of the images. Am I the only one with this problem? Phoenix 14:44, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :The problem was not on your side, i resaved the file to fix the problem... Alexanderpas Talk 16:40, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Services positions I'm not sure if there'd be much interest in this, but I'd like information on where the various services are located. My "real" guild has the frozen hall and the merchant is way off in the middle of the map where the switches are. This really sucks. I have a mule account holding a guild name and I'd be willing to buy it a hall, but I don't want NPCs out in the middle of nowhere. I was wondering if any hall had particularly compact services locations. --68.142.14.3 02:14, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :My guild is using Wizard's Isle, and all the NPCs are located inside the guild hall. — ::Amont:: 20:31, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::I've never heard of someone choosing their guild hall based on the NPCs location but hey to each his (or her) own! From personal experience the service NPCs are close the the Guild Lord (which is next to where you spawn) on both the Warrior's Isle and Imperial Isle. --Xasxas256 20:53, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, as I said, it's just for a hall for my spare account. That way I can have my real account use that hall (through my alliance) rather than my guild's actual hall. --68.142.14.40 02:31, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::::If you're not GvG'ing, I'd choose it based on services positions. Guild hall is a nice place to use for login to switch eq from 1 char to another (via xunlai) and also to buy skills, sell runes, etc in between missions. Warrior's Isle puts the rune trader way far away from the guild lord, and the merchant (which is an important NPC) is way up in the corner (where the AI pathing sucks to try to get to). I much prefer Isle of the Dead for NPC locations. --Eudas 14:59, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::Meditation Isle also has the NPCs near the guild lord - in the guildhall itself - Lavvaran 02:43, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Wanted to renew interest in maps with the positions of service NPC's. Anyone with a full hall want to get us started? Sindy Go Boom 19:45, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm really interested in this and I have a full hall. I use the imperial isle at the moment because it's the most compact one I've found. I've been thinking of creating some kind of map with all the services on it but I haven't been able to find any good texture to start from. If we can figure out a good way to create a nice looking map I'd be happy to help with this effort. --Pixelz 04:28, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Newest text Guild halls are a great place to get with your guild teamates and trade and make new friends from your guild and alliances! is this really needed — Skuld 14:15, 11 July 2006 (CDT) Access from Pre-Searing? I never really paid attention to it: Can a pre-searing character access the guild hall? I'm asking because that would allow him to get much earlier access to storage, and through that storage access to pretty much all other resources of the game, except armor (customized). Also, he would get access to the skill trainer, which allows him to buy any unlocked skill, even a signet of capture! (That's how I got many skills for my Canthan characters while they were still on Shing Jea.) -- 04:37, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :No, but there used to be a bug that let pre-Searing characters into their hall. It was fixed. It might be in the patch notes. --68.142.14.61 17:53, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Campaigns Does the guild leader need to own a campaign in order to get one of that campaign's guild halls? -- Gordon Ecker 04:49, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::No, I could buy nightfall guildhalls before I bought the game --Sorcix the Lazy 15:32, 12 December 2006 (CST) Just a sigil? I've never bought a hall. Is it just a sigil to buy one, or gold aswell? — Skuld 12:41, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Yep, just a sigil, not that I have bought one though, but most people purchase a sigil. (around 12k) Mrmango 11:10, 8 October 2006 (PDT) Guild Hall Region I have a question regarding Guild location ( Euro/American/Korea ) and players from other places. I play for America ( cant swap anymore, used them all up,don't want to either) and i was to join a Euro guild, would there be any restrictions on being able to pvp with them, for example the Guild Halls dont have a specific region, when you travel to it you dont get a option to go to Home or International district. Would the only real restriction pvp-wise be that in HA(TA and RA too) we would have to go to international district to get together or are there any others i am not seeing. --Durga Dido 16:46, 20 February 2007 (CST) Not having a gh Lately, I've been switching guilds, but I put my PvP character in the gh. But the guild I'm in now doesn't have one. So I played my pvp again and first nothing happened, but then I was redirected to Team Arenas. Any1 else got this "problem"? System Of A Guild 13:34, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :This is normal: your characters will load in the place you last left them. If you left them in a guild hall you no longer have access to, you will appear in the hall, and after a second or sometimes even less, you will be re-directed as if you had pressed the 'leave guild hall' button on the map screen. This is just the way they programmed the game. 129.10.176.173 09:32, 9 September 2007 (CDT)Rayala Obtaining a guild hall: Nightfall and Factions "Once you have a Sigil, you can go to the docks of Lion's Arch, where the Canthan Ambassador will take you to the Islands of Cantha. He will show you around the various types of Guild Hall islands (listed below)." How are Nightfall and Factions made characters, (let's assume they don't have the Prophecies campaign) supposed to see various types of Guild Hall Islands? :I'm pretty sure that there's an Ambassador in Kaineng. Not sure how Nightfall characters get it though. --Kale Ironfist 01:18, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::There are Ambassadors in both Kamadan and Kaineng 212.123.182.97 12:06, 28 May 2007 (CDT) There is an ambassador in kaineng near the portal to the docks, and aniother one in Kamadan near the storage area Eirlys 19:19, 5 January 2008 (UTC)Eirlys Oops, I deleted the weaponsmith image If that's from in-game, could somebody reupload? I'd do it myself but I do not have a guild hall. Sorry about that. —Tanaric 10:17, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Services and how I would have done it other wise..... I have noticed that everyone and thier brother seems to own thier own guild hall. Heck, I even have my own. We only have 6 members (because we all know each other in real life), but I have already bought all the services. But, if I could have put a bug into ANETs ear..... Maybe they can consider this for GW2: Guild Halls should be harder to get. While the price of a sigil has gone up from the mentioned 12K to 27K (last time I checked), I think keeping the guild halls hard to get would force more people to join existing guilds. There should not be a guild lord NPC. As Guild Leader, I feel second rated to the NPC who just stands there. In a GVG battle, I or my next highest officer should be the lord, who ever is the highest ranking Guild member at the time of the battle. Guild Lord would be a temporary title displayed under the player name durring battle. Guild hall services should not be a purchaseable item. I think the various NPCs should come and go based on guild population. Example: if you have 10 or more members, you get a storage chest. If you have 20 or more you get a weaponsmith, and so on. If you lose a few members, and your population drops below the limit, the NPC goes "out of business" and leaves. This would give Guilds the incentive to get more members and keep them. Guild Services should have some advantage to them as well. The weaposmith, for example, should do more than just customize a weapon. Its anoying that I have spent 1/2 million gold for vendors, and still have to go to a town for some things. All vendors should have a discount, 5% - 10%, making them desirable to use over the vendor in any town or outpost. This would make joining a guild, especially a bigger guild that has the vendors, desirable to players who are either new, or are guildless. With a cap of 100 members, say you get all the vendors at 50 members, and at 5% discount. Then as you go up in membership, you get 1% more discount every 10 members you pick up. Anyone have any additional ideas? -Lefick Sept 24th 2007 lol... that reminds me of my guild... cept we're only 5 members... and we're TRYING to get more stuff (not really massive money collectors) I dont like your vendor idea, but I do agree with the discounts... I SOO want discounts (at least on lockpicks ^_^) Just think, with pressure of having more people in a guild can you say WAY more recruitment spammers? and some people do only like to have a small guild but with friendly people.I agree with the GvG ideas except that if you were the guild lord and rushed into battle then its instant loss? and standing in your base while there is a fight going on doesn't seem that fun really. ... From a PvPers perspective, while making a player the guildlord could be fun, it could also seriously unbalance the game. Instead of having him protected by NPCs you would have him walking around and taking damage? If your team wipes just once you lose the game as opposed to being able to turtle... split builds would be useless and people would just run pressure/spike builds. Would turn to HA. One of the reasons for keeping the barrier for creating a guild low is because PvPers usually dont have much money. Since the game was first made to be competitive and PvP based it doesnt make sense to have players required to farm in PvE first before they can GvG. Additionally most gvg guilds have a player base of around 8-12 members (their core team) so the idea of making guildhall services based on players in the guild is terrible. Having more members in a gvg guild actually prevents them from playing, which is why the numbers are low in these guilds. - Generic :Maybe make the Guild Lord have the same name/appearance as one of the Guild Leader's characters (maybe random, maybe they choose) but have standardized skills (so basically is the same as now). If the Leader is in the battle, then either make it so if it's the same character the player gets a generic name, or make it so you pick 2, where the first one is normally used, and the second one is used when you use the same character as the first one? Then, although you might feel "secondary" or whatever, at LEAST it looks like the guild leader --Gimmethegepgun 01:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Districts? is it possible to have more than 1 district in a guild hall?, for example, 2 english districts. because in the Search Panel, it says "Show Districts for other languages". So i was just wandering :P Blah Your Hamster 19:18, 01 October 2007 (CEST) Guild Allegence Hey i was wonder, how do i make my guild luxon or kurzick, if ny1 could help me out i'd appreciate it - Sin City Killer :Head to either House zu Heltzer or Cavalon and talk to the allegiance NPCs there. --Kale Ironfist 13:39, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Festive hat Hah, they actually added it, nice! And he/she's affordable --- -- (s)talkpage 07:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Sort of, comes in handy for guild partys? RT | Talk 07:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::^^ There have been lots of requests for him over a the pointless OFFICIAL wiki. --- -- (s)talkpage 07:12, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Rofl. That is a pretty good joke. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:42, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Exploit? A friend brought this up, quoting him... *GUILD HALL EXPLOIT FOUND Run ANYONE in your Guild/alliance anywhere you have Unlocked. Requirments; Guild Ambassador Go alone to the area you will "run" a person to. Travel to a Guild Hall which has the Guild Ambassador Choose any of the Guild to See Choose to Stop seeing the Guild Hall You will appear with your whole party(as long as they have the correct campaign) in the are you mapped from!! I'd check this, but I'm busy and am also not too keen on getting a ban :P Any confirmation etc? 80.176.145.76 16:41, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :GW:GNA RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 16:44, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: You won't get banned just because you use an exploit like that, how many ppl get a taxi to consulate docks every day? That's an exploit too... --'Ricky' 16:47, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::RT, I know GNA (How the heck does that acronym come about anyway.) I was merely posting it here first so that it could be confirmed. And Ricky, I guess you do have a point. Will be able to test it in an hour or so, unless someone beats me to it. (Signed in now) ---Jamster--- 16:58, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::G'uildWiki is '''N'ot 'A'renaNet, I think. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'''kyrasantae]] 18:41, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :I reverted the removal of this paragraph. Hellbringer, don't remove discussion, but feel free to tell others if they are wrong. :And no, this doesn't work. -- (gem / talk) 21:59, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Are you sure? Hell just brought me to Rata Sum and Central Transfer Chamber.. --Shadowcrest 22:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Shadow you lies. That was just something else :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:11, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hellbringer, I posted this on a talk page, not the actual article, so it could be confirmed, thanks for randomly deleting it :) What are you talking about above me? ---Jamster--- 16:41, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::20 Dec. Update - Fixed a bug that gave players premature access to an area they hadn't previously visited. That was the bug ^_^ ---Jamster--- 08:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Still works i jsut had it done for me.... (i didnt know this was a bug at the time) Tried it out but it actually doesnt, XD i tried again this time with someone level 20 so i'm thinking by premature they meant not level 20 chars. anyone level 15 and above it will work for so far i havent tried level 10-15 but im guessing it might not. Oh well.75.161.155.128 Palin :I've seen several people today running to places.. Including the wonderful offer of LA to Hell's Precipice for only 2k... And 'anywhere in ELona, 5k'. So much for the bug fix, Anet O_o I still don't know whether to take one for the hell of it :P ---Jamster--- 21:56, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Guild hall services revenue Are the traders in a guild hall linked to the rest of the traders in the towns? Will a trader in your guild hall have nothing until you sell to them or do they have the same item pool as the other item traders in the towns?Morbid Mordecai 02:22, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Same as towns. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:59, 2 February 2008 (UTC) 1v1 Can you use pve skills in 1v1? wen u eneter guild hall the pve skills arent locked. Buying from other players Hey, I have seen people selling full halls for ages now, and I have never really known how it works. Are they just selling the guild? or can you actually sell your hall with NPCs to another player? Shogankiller 01:34, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :A point of caution, there is no reliable way to exchange ownership of a guild, ie the GW client does not have a way to transfer guild ownerships in which both parties exchange their stake in the trade at the same time, so this comes with risks. Personally, my first throught would be, if the offer was truely genuine, why would the guild leader not just promote one of the other current members? Would expect a guild is going to take more kindly to one of their own known members taking over control. They always smell of a scam to me (personal opinion only). --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:43, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Emblem i thought that when you bought a guild hall, your cape emblem showed up on certain places in the hall, but when i bought mine, i couldn't find it anywhere. am i just mistaken, or does the emblem only show up during GvG? --Strobes13 15:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC)